cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Glotrot
Glotrot is an infectious disease in Caves of Qud. It is detailed by the physician Beniyayut Iym in the Corpus Choliys as necrosis (rotting) of the tongue. If left untreated, Glotrot will cause the tongue to completely rot away, leaving the afflicted character unable to speak. Glotrot can be contracted from infected Glow-wight Cultists of Agolgut (simply use the 'look' command on them to see if they have the disease). It can be contracted very easily in Golgotha if the player is not careful: being knocked prone in black ooze from sewage eels or Slog of the Cloaca's fling attack can result in contraction of the disease. Progression and Prevention Note that the disease takes five days to fully manifest. While it is still incubating, Glotrot progresses through five stages. As the Corpus Choliys describes, eating Yuckwheat Stem and drinking Honey can help prevent Glotrot, but only before it is fully manifested. To treat fully manifested Glotrot, see the 'Cure' section below. Every 1200 turns - that is, once per day - you will attempt a Toughness save of difficulty 13; you roll 1d20 + your bonus + your toughness modifier; a 13 or above saves. For example, with a toughness bonus of +2, you have only a 50% chance of making each save. Consuming yuckwheat or honey each day raises this chance to 65%, as either one grants a +3 bonus to your next save against the disease's progression. Eating both honey and yuckwheat together does not stack their effects, nor does taking multiple doses each day. Since disease progression is affected by toughness, characters with high toughness will be less at risk, but do not rely entirely on a high toughness to ward off the disease. If you fail, you will get the message "Your throat feels sore" and the disease will progress one stage, while if you succeed, you will get the message "You feel a bit better" and the disease will regress one stage. If you get the stage down to -2, you'll shake the disease off with the message "You feel better." If the stage reaches 3 or five days pass without you curing yourself, you'll have full-blown Glotrot, which can only be cured as described below. In other words, you get at most five saves, and must succeed at either your first two, or three of the first four. You technically get a fifth save on the final day, but it cannot save you, since to reach that point, you must have failed at least two saves and can only reach stage -1 at best, not the -2 necessary to save you before you get a full-blown infection. You can take one dose before being infected; it will not help you avoid the disease entirely, but it will help you with your first save. More importantly, since each dose applies only to your next save, each time you get the message "Your throat feels sore" or "You feel a bit better", you must consume another dose of yuckwheat or honey within 1200 turns to ensure that you get the bonus on your next save. Another, alternative way to protect yourself from the disease is to use cooking; meals cooked with Honey or Yuckwheat Stem will often have useful abilities to prevent or cure incubating diseases. For example, a meal of Vinewafer and Honey will sometimes have a chance to cure your incubating diseases whenever you drink water. Qud is a dangerous land, preparation never hurts. Symptoms Once fully manifested, the disease has following symptoms: *For purposes of trading, your Ego is considered to be 2 points lower *The tongue is ruptured when eating, causing bleeding. *The tongue is ruptured when drinking, causing bleeding. The bleeding stops after some time or can be stopped by using bandages. After several thousand turns the tongue rots and character cannot speak. When tongue is rotten trading prices are 2x times higher and selling price is 2x lower. After it falls out, prices stay high and the character cannot say anything except "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." rendering dialog impossible (though they can still purchase items from vendors). If you are suffering from the later stages of glotrot, there is a chance that you will Putrify any liquid you attempt to drink. You will swallow the putrescence instead of the liquid you intended to drink, and will suffer satiation and hydration penalties. Putrification happens to the entire container of liquid at once, so while you have glotrot, it's safest to only pour out and drink one dram of liquid at a time, unless you want to lose a whole waterskin of water. Eating Watervine is another way to stay hydrated without ruining your water. Beware: it is possibly to putrify the cure to glotrot while you are attempting to drink it! Curing Glotrot The cure is randomised each game. However, the cure in your game is always described in the Corpus Choliys book, sold reliably by Mayor Nuntu in Kyakukya and occasionally by bookbinders at the Six Day Stilt. It is advised to at least acquire this book before entering disease-prone areas such as Golgotha. Curing glotrot comprises of two main stages: # Administering the cure itself. The cure is a liquid concoction known as the 'Flaming Ick', and will always take the form of three kinds of liquids in different proportions, mixed together in a canteen which then has to be set aflame. The cure needs to be drunk while the container is still flaming. The easiest way is to drop the canteen while standing on a campfire. # Regrowing your tongue. '''Once the cure has been drunk, your mouth is considered to be purged of the disease. Characters which have gained access to Grit Gate can simply sleep in one of the Hyperbiotic Beds there. For more methods, see Dismember. Be mindful that '''regenerating your tongue without drinking the cure first will not stop the disease. As the Corpus Choliys describes, your new tongue will contract the Glotrot again and rot away. It's important to remember that Glotrot isn't that big of a deal. It's not a character-ruiner and you don't need to drop everything to cure it. Sooner or later you need to find a cure so you can progress the main quest, but your character will be otherwise fully capable. Bugs If a beguiled/proselytized companion contracts Glotrot, you will receive messages about the disease's progress as if your main character had it. Category:Illnesses